


Dad bot

by 00111001-00110000-00110000 (SaintDante)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Works of a Migraine, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDante/pseuds/00111001-00110000-00110000
Summary: HK800 "Hank" wonders how Connor and Collin ain't fired yet. Realizes his roll in this.Vague hand waving of time things. Forced out though a migraine. Ehhhhh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Dad bot

**Author's Note:**

> Had a week long migraine again so this got all screwy but fuck it.

While Cyberlife has mostly been known for making androids designed to be young and ‘pretty’, it wasn’t unheard of for them to make custom models, often asked for specific people for one reason or another. Be it just for personal tastes or to give a certain presence, they came in all shapes and sizes. This happened to be the case in making the HK800. Originally modeled more for child care, the HK were redesigned as interrogators and sent to police departments upon diffrent soft androids being made for child care.

It worked well enough, the rough look aiding them to be intimidating when needed but the softness to help ease others around them. They were often used in cases involving children.

One such android was sent to the DPD, named ‘Hank’, and was quickly assigned to Connor Stern. Amanda had not let Connor get much of a word out about this, no protest would be heard and a icy stare down has sent him out, android hot on his heels. Despite Hank’s attempt to work with Connor he seemed more keen on seething about the android being there than anything else.

To add to the bad start it seemed Connor had a brother, Collin, that was having the time of his life heckling him about the android partner. It didn’t take but a moment for Hank to move away heavier objects from the lieutenant’s reach, lest they be airborne. Granted he wondered if the smaller man wouldn’t try throwing his computer, not that he thought he even could but it was the thought that counts.

This kept up though a number of investigations until Hank’s attempts to find Connor lead the HK to the lieutenant’s house to find one over worked Stern passed out on the kitchen table, laptop on with messy text from laying on the keyboard and coffee spilled everywhere. He wondered how it was the cigarette hadn’t lit anything on fire either. If he could sigh he would have.

He was suppose to bring Connor out for a call, but there would be no way for him to handle any of it in this condition. So he set out putting Connor to bed. But it seemed it wouldn’t be without a fight, for as soon as the Android had him in his arms he came back to awareness enough to know what was going on.

“The hell…? How did you get in here? Put me down.” Connor might have tried to be as stern as his name implied but the tired slurring kind of killed it, as well as his weak attempt to get out of the HKs hold.

“I got in though the front door. Sorry about that, cyber life will replace it for you.” As if to show his point Connor could see the doorknob busted from being kicked in by what he would have guessed was a bull if it wasn’t for the Android telling him otherwise. “And the only place i’m putting you is to bed. You will not be able to work like this.”

“I can work perfectly fine, damn it!” And to Connor’s credit he tried, he really did, to shove his way off Hank. All he really managed to do was wiggle before huffing in defeat. At least he got what he wanted in a matter of a moment, granted it came with him letting out a yelp as he was dumped onto the bed. The android laughed, earning a weak glare as the young man tried to get out of bed only to be pushed back down.

“Sleep or i’m going to lock all of your computers so you can’t work.” He honestly could do it, wasn’t hard to get into the system to change things if he found it necessary. After all, a rested partner meant he worked better, better work means he did good.

Connor let out a loud groan of frustration when he noticed that Hank wasn’t going to leave, throwing his hands up and shoving his face under his pillow. “Fiiiine, geeze. Not like there was a murder or anything…” Though despite his words he was asleep in no time.

Once Hank was sure Connor was out for the whole night, he made a quick call to Amanda on the lieutenant’s issue. Instructed to head to the scene anyway, he left the other to sleep.

-

Arriving was easy, getting in was a bit of a pain in the chassis. Hank had to wait for Collin to come outside to let him in, much to the twin’s displeasure. Though thankfully he was less angry seething and more annoying with his jabs.

“Had to put him to bed like a fucking child, hu? Haa dumbass can’t even get his life in order.” Hank had half a mind to smack him upside the head, but his programming wouldn’t let him. He wonders how anyone else deals with the twins’ bullshit.

“Guess it’s good You were assigned to him, hu? Could use a babysitter with how he’s been going.” Ah so there was some care between them after all… “Should be able to find a bit enough child leash online.” There it is. If Hank could he would sigh.

“Detective, while it is part of my job to make sure the lieutenant is ok so he can keep working I am not his babysitter. And it is highly inappropriate to suggest such a thing.” What kind of bullshit was he getting into with these two.

The case was fairly fast due to it being pretty simple. Murder itself wasn’t simple mind you but finding out what happened was and having an android made it much faster. Well it would have hadn’t Collin want to ramble and make jokes at other’s expense. As well, Hank at least had the knowledge this would be a one time thing.

-

The case was a one time thing, however dealing with Collin was not and a daily routine between cases was set in place. One that got even noisier as they got more stressed dealing with having to find missing androids after the revolution.

When Connor came back the next day just a little less bitchy and more awake it seemed that the twins had made it a point to throw jabs at each other. Thankfully it wasn’t too bad, from what Hank could tell it was just a bother thing. Not that he would understand such a thing, he did learn quick to always bring two coffees and not one as they would try to get the other’s coffee.

It was when he was pulling Connor back to his seat from antagonizing Collin about his taste in music that he heard a laugh, a GV200 with a nice little nose gash nudging him as he passed. 

“Wow, dadbot, wild ass kids you got there.”

Hank almost rolled his eyes at the wild android, unsure how to even take that. He guessed it must have had something to do with the whole care unit thing, granted he did have to handle the two hooligans like children sometimes. RA9 he could only be glad it was between these two and not on cases when they pulled this shit.

He could only be grateful for the fact that it was a slow day and the pair seemed to chill out for a while, likely from a mix of Amanda wandering around for a bit talking and Collin getting the last of his reports done. But peace apparently was never an option with these two, upended as Connor passed by the other’s desk.

“Must be nice having someone do all the reports you keep sleeping on, must be why he was assigned to you after all though.” 

Connor spun on him, setting his cup down on the desk before going into a full on tangent about being capable and something or another about things Collin himself did. Hank honestly couldn’t be assed to care what it was about. The constant jabs and bickering, that got even more pervasive when they were tired, were wearing on his last nerve which they shouldn’t even be able to do. He knows he shouldn’t get mad that they couldn’t just behave like adults but the glaring red that told him to just pull them apart and leave it was annoying him as well. So often that dumb color blocked so many things out and he couldn’t ignore it. He had to do something about this.

Like the android had done to Connor’s door months ago, he kicked the wall like a swat team assault till it shattered to the ground like sad pieces of cheap plaster. LED blaring red his footfall echoed until most of the pen was watching, expect the twins. But they were quick to notice when they were both caught in a headlock and hauled to the back of the room, both yelling in surprise and confusion. It didn’t take them before they found themselves in one of the interrogation rooms and seated at the table.

“YOU two are going to stay in here until you can behave yourselves like the adults you are! I have the camera on and can tell.” Hank gave no chance at protest as he left the room, door locked behind him with blessed quiet in front of him.

Well until he heard that GV laugh again. “Putting the kids in time-out? About time.”

There was a beat before Hank placed his face in his hands. “Oh my RA9 I really am being their dad…”


End file.
